Just Harry
by Kindred01
Summary: He was taking to St Mongos after being hit by a shocking hex and there healers learn that his boy is the missing Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Aurors chanced a boy, thought the muggle streets they have been following his magical trail for months ever since said boy was attacked by werecat. The child was fast and he knew how to throw spells but none were meant to harm the Aurors but just to slow them down. Just as the boy turned the corner he felt a jolt to his back that made him scream and fall though the broken wooden floor. "Shit Shawn you fucker what the hell were you thinking!" The head Auror of the group yelled.

"He was trying to kill us!"

"No he wasn't you arse hole." A dark haired girl said as she started to head for the stair case "I will make sure he's alive." She mumbled

"What do you mean?" Shawn snarled as he watched his boss looked at him with 'if looks could kill look.'

"Did you not notices how every spell he fired at us that it missed? That it hit the walls, the ground, and the things around us to slow us down. Not once did he hit us! No we have to explain why cat boy have been shocked and fell down a four story building!" Brack yelled.

The dark haired girl came back up the stairs as both men heard a loud popping sound, she watched Brack yelled at Shawn "I sent kitty Boy to St Mongos, I healed what I could before I sent him with Jay. But I found this on him." She held out the boy's wand and small bottle of white fluid

"Memories?" Brack asked as he took the bottle into his hands and looked at it

"I would say so, it seem that the shock hex had him partly transformed." Brack looked back at Shawn with a dark look

"That is why you don't shock Weres!" He hissed "You better hope Head Aurora Malfoy is in a good mood!"

There was muffled noise that was flooding his mind he could hear that the noises were voices. A groan passed his lips as he felt his head start to thump then he felt the rest of his body start to ache and he let out a cry as he tried to fight the blinds that held him. He open his eyes to the bright white walls and roof and the lights in his eyes "Turn those light down!" A voice yelled "Shhh stop your gonna hurt yourself." The softly voice said. The boy open his eyes and looked up at the woman above him. She smiled gently at him "It's oaky sweet heart you are at St Mongos, these binds are on your wrist and ankles due to Auror's orders."

The dark haired boy looked down to see he had been placed in a white looking Pj's and he could feel that they had scrubbed him clean. "P…Please let me go." He said hoarsely,

"I can't sweetie you were attacked by a werecat 6 months ago and didn't seek medical help and when the Aurors caught up with you one shocked you putting your boy thought a forced transformation and you also had a fall."

"Forced transformation?" He asked

"Yes sweet heart, do not worry about it now just rest. We had to re-brake some bones so we can heal them." Tears started forming in the boy's eyes that were now a cat like but still with his deep green. "Can I ask your name?" She asked as she brushed some of the teen's hair off his fringe seeing an old scar that was coming through a glamour spell

"Harry. I'm just Harry."

"Potter." She whispered seeing the glamour drop from the scar that formed a lighten bolt.

Lucius Malfoy head of the Auror department walked into the Minister of magic's office with an odd look on his face "We need to talk." He said seeing the Minister sat at his desk, he looked up at the blonde man and sighed

"I'm busy." He muttered

"Harry Potter." Lucius said, The Minister looked up his eyes changing from blue to red as he looked at the blonde man

"You found him?" The dark haired man stood up and walked over to him to get the file from Lucius hands.

"No Brack's lot found him, they have been following his magical signature for a while since the Werecat attack. But they didn't know it was Potter until Healer Harris was looking at him." The Minister frowned and looked at the photo of the now 16 year old boy with a pair of black cat ears on top of his head looking away from the camera.

"The ears?" He asked

"The new guy Shawn fired a shocking hex as Potter tried to run away, and as you know Tom shocking hexes have a nasty side effect." Lucius said, Tom hummed as he read the rest of the file

"The memories in the bottle are his?" Tom asked looking up

"Healer Harris think he removed all the bad memories, he can't remember much about himself and he doesn't want to remember his childhood or the war."

"I need to see him."

He looked thought the window at the boy as he sat on the bed facing away from the window. A black tail was curled around his waist and his ears flat against his head. "I can't let you in there Minister."

"Why is he dangerous?" He asked looking back at the brown haired witch

"No no he's a little kitten, he need rest at this moment in time he is very weak at this moment from the hex and the forced change it is all very draining." She told him, Tom looked back through the window and looked at the teen as the boy looked back at him. They just looked at each other before the boy looked back out to the window. "What is your interest him Minister?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Minister?" Healer Harris called him again, the dark haired man looked away from the small portal window and back and the curly haired woman, and he could tell that Healer Harris would knock him down if he said one thing she didn't like. "I ask again what is your interest with kitten?"

"Kitten?" Tom looked at her and saw a little blush on her already rose cheeks

"Yes he seems to respond well to the name." She told him. Tom looked back at Harry as the boy moved to the small stack of book and picked a small red book before going back to the bed and curling up with it. Tom pulled himself away from the door and put his hands into his robes and pulled out a long thin parchment. He seem to think about something by the tapping the rolled up parchment in his hands before handed it over to Healer Harris

"I am Harry Potter's only living relative since the death of his muggle relative, any care he needs will be ran though me." He said as he watched her read though the parchment

"Very well Minister Riddle, come with me and I will tell you what we found in Kitten's exam."

In a private room Tom sat in the chair in front of the Healer's desk, it was a warm room with a deep warm orangey red, there was photos of family members face her seat but not the visitor's seat. It put Tom off slightly as the rest of the hospital was white and grey. "Now from what I learnt Kitten went missing when he was 14 years old after he saw the murder another student and then the attack of the Weircats. I know many students were attack but only one went missing Harry Potter." She said, Tom nodded, he wasn't aware of what was happening at the time, he was too busy jumping for joy about getting his body back.

"Yes from what I remember that Werecats where foreign and were looking for young witches and wizards to help their pack grow, they found away into the school during the final feast and attacked in the great hall. No one was killed but many were maimed and infected." Tom said, Healer Harris nodded as she leaned back in her chair.

"I was working overtime that night." She muttered "From what I found thought his exam is he never saw medical help for the bite and it scarred. But he seem to have treated himself he knows basic healing spells and I think he maybe have some healing potions while he was on the 'run'. But he has older injures that made me think he was abused in his child hood, this mostly explains why he wants to forget his past." Tom shifted in his seat thinking about how he tried to kill Harry, how he hurt him and he felt his chest tighten with an ache it was if he was being stabbed in the chest "I has to brake some bones and then rest set them. I looked thought his Hogwarts files and I added that to the list as well but the most worrisome is there are signs of other abuse." Harris said, the minister looked at her with wide eyes

"Other abuse?" he asked her, she nodded sadly

"Yes. I think and this is just a horrid thought but that the Weircats took him and he didn't run off."

"We found the Werecars 7 months after the attack he wasn't there." Tom said softly as he looked down at the image of Harry looked up at him thought the photo.

They were silent as Tom read though her Medical report of Harry and he could feel his chest tighten again "W…What treatment is there for him?" He asked, Harris hummed and rubbed the back of her head

"I want him to stay here for another few days until I am sure the stunning hex hasn't left any lasting damage than it already has. A mind healer would be good for him but that would only work if he has his memories back…"

"But?"

"But he made sure his own memories would be rejected from his mind. It may be best to work with what we have and rebuild his life from there." She said "And Minister when you do take him home he will need to keep seeing the mind healer and he will need lots of love and care."

"I understand Healer Harris I will do anything I can to help Kitten."

Later that night Tom paced his home thinking about the green eyed boy, he didn't think about Harry after he rose to power the boy was missing during that time and he was go giddy about it. But now seeing him with the black fluffy cat ears and tail and what the healer told him he felt guilty. He saw the fire place lit up as two men walked out. "How is he?" The blonde asked

"He is not the same boy anymore. He looked right at me and nothing it was like he's never seen me before."

"Well you have change your face also he removed his own memories." Luicus said, Tom nodded and turned to the dark haired man that stood next to the blonde

"Severus I know you hate the boy but I want you to go into the Harry's head and see what you make of all this. Healer Harris hasn't gotten around to getting a mind healer yet so I want to know your thoughts on his state of mind." Riddle said as he paced again

"Of course." Severus nodded, Tom looked towards the blonde

"Lucius did you see his memories from the bottle?"

"Yes, they were a revolting memories. None of them were nice." The blonde said as he walked over to the Dark Lord's cabinet and started pouring drink for everyone.

"Do you know if he was taken by the werecats?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how long he was with them but it was long enough by the looks of it."

"Can you pull up the files on the werecats?" He asked

"Yes.

They sat around the fire place drinking their whiskies "Why do I feel guilty." Tom said, it sounded strange to him as he looked down at the amber liquid. Both Lucius and Severus looked at each other before looking back at their master and friend "My chest hurts just thinking about Harry and everything I've done. Now I want to bring him home and take care of him!" Again Severus and Lucius looked at each other "What is with the look!" He yelled

"Severus if you please."

"I often thought you had a mate Tom." Severus said "Especially since you used Potter's blood to being yourself back, it connected you deeper than you thought." The dark haired man looked at the potion master who is now the headmaster of Hogwarts "You said your still missing a piece of your soul well Dumbledore thought Potter has that missing piece." Tom looked at him, thinking about how to respond before he downed the rest of his drink.

"That old git is right."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitten why did you bite the man who brought you here?" The mind healer asked, the teen sat there curled up on the chair hugging a pillow and looked down at the swirls and curls of the patterns

"He likes to touch me."

"He was bring you to me Kitten." The boy frowned as he looked up at the pepper haired man before pulling up his sleeves and showing him the bruises before lifting up his shirt and showed bites

"He likes to touch me!" He said with a dead voice. The Healer sat there for a moment before standing up

"How many times has he done this?" He asked

"Just to day, but normally I've been drugged. I'm not the only one." Harry said he was looking back down at the pillow and the mind Healer stood up and walking over to the door

"I will be back in a moment Kitten." He said as he walked out the room.

Harry sat there wondering what the mind Healer was going to say to Harris, Ian had been touching others like him on the ward and none of the patient would speak out about the orderly's treatment. The door open and in walked the Mind Healer and saw him sit back down with his blank face "Don't worry about him Kitten he will be dealt with." Harry saw the black tint in the man's eyes and it made the boy raise an eyes brow

"Born vampire or made?" He asked, this threw the Healer off as he spent so many years pretending to human, but the man smile and wrote down in his note book

"I was made, but I didn't want to stay with him. Drinking too much human blood can make one look…"

"Dead." Harry said.

"Yes. So let's go back to you. Was there any bad memories you kept?" Harry let his ears flatten to his head as he looked towards the window at the rain "Harry." The healer called him by his real name and it made the boy shiver

"A couple." He whispered

"Can I ask what the first one is?" The boy looked at him with a frown

"Just the first one?" The healer smiled and nodded as Harry shifted back in his seat "My uncle beating me after he found the letter from Hogwarts."

When Harry got back to his room he saw there was a man in suit waiting for him. He frowned as healer Harris walks in with a small smile on her face "Kitten this is Minister Riddle he say he is a relative of yours and he is going to take you home." The boy looked at him before looking back at the curly haired woman

"Okay." Harry whispered

"Hello Harry, do you remember me?" Tom smiled softly as he saw the boy look up at him with bright green eyes. Harry looked him up and down remembering something that made him touch his arm where the scar rested

"Yes." He said, looking away for a moment before looking back at him "Minister Riddle I remember you." Tom was quiet for a moment as the boy looked away for the second time and walked over to the small table where a black book sat, he picked it up and walked back over to them "Thank you for being so nice to me Healer Harris." Harry said,

"You don't need to thank me Kitten." She hugged him before looking at Tom "He will need to see the Mind Healer once a week and I want to see him to make sure he is doing well."

"Of course I will try and bring him myself."

They walked through the fire place together Tom's hand tightly gripping his shoulder "I know what you're thinking Harry, but you're wrong I have no interest in killing you anymore." Harry pulled himself free from the man's tight grip and looked at him as he hugged his book

"Why should I believe you? I didn't get rid of all my bad memories of you." Harry snarled, Tom sighed and watched the angered neko boy hold himself "Tell me how you are different?" Harry asked as he felt his eyes watered, his tail hung twitching

"Something happen a couple days after my rebirth and my pieces of my soul started to come back to me. Every pieces but one and that piece is part of your soul." He told him. Harry frowned and sat his tail twitch

"I still can't believe that you are Mr nice." Harry whispered

"I give you a wizard's oath I will not harm you or kill you without my magic being stripped from me." He told the neko boy "Now let me show you your room."

Harry's room was next door's to Tom's room and the teen couldn't believe how warm and full the room looks. "This is for me?" Harry asked as he turned to look at the man

"Of course." He smiled at the stun boy "If you don't like something I will change it." He smiled as he tapped the bed sheet to be a rich purply plum and gold

"I like that." Harry said shyly as he placed the book he's been holding onto so tightly on the table by the bed as he wonders around the large room opening the door to see the bathroom and he blinked in shock at the size of the room. He frowned at himself wondering what is going on. He turned and looked at the dark haired man who was watching in with not the glint of murder but with a glint of curiosity. He walked back to the bed and sat down on the lush plum sheets before he looked up at him "What do you want from me Tom?" Harry asked softly. Tom tilted his head up for a moment and looked towards the fire place

"At the moment?" Tom asked, as he looked back at the dark haired boy who is making his heart beat painfully but without knowing what is going through the dark Lord's mind Harry just nod

"For you to get some rest before tea."


End file.
